The subject matter of this disclosure is related to the disclosure in co-pending application Ser. No. PCT/US01/22803, filed Jul. 18, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,580, which is incorporated herein by reference. With the discovery set forth therein, there became an ever increasing demand for improved conduction pumping characteristics. Various new electrode configurations were investigated by me and found to be successful and are the subject matter of this disclosure.